Vol1/Chapter26/The Bitch Is Back
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=29036358 |chapternumwp=542464466 }} Summary Zeref is glad to see from the control room that Wendy was successful in deactivating . It was never part of his own plans. He heads outside intent on finding the owner of the magical signature he had detected earlier. At first he does not see anyone but adjusts his search to look for things that might be hidden and finds Tiamat who was using an invisibility spell to spy on Fairy Tail before she confronts them again. He questions her identity and she is surprised that he can see her. They converse in a somewhat hostile manner, each identifying themselves to the other. Tiamat, noticing Zeref's immense magical power, tells Zeref that she has no quarrel with him and is only there to collect her mate and child. She promises to leave once they are in her possession. He tells her to make sure to do so as she is not welcome on the cube. He starts to leave and stops as he feels another strong magic signature closing in. He alerts her to its approach and takes his leave, she tries to appear unconcerned but quickly makes her way towards the Fairy Tail mages. Warren uses his telepathy magic to communicate with all the members of Fairy Tail. He informs them that both Mira and Lisanna are safe. Since they still have their magic they decide that Wendy must have succeeded. Makarov instructs anyone who can fight to make their way outside to help fight off the demons and help reinforce Porlyusica's defenses. Gray moves to respond but Natsu tries to stop him. He wants to tell him about the smelling like him but Gray doesn't give him a chance. He runs off to help with the fighting, leaving Natsu to say the words to the space Gray used to occupy. Lucy asks him what that means and he has no clear answer. They also make their way outside. Gray sees Gajeel and Juvia and heads their way. Gajeel smells that Tiamat is nearby and tenses, stopping Juvia in her tracks. He doesn't know where Natsu is and he wants to try to warn him of the goddess' presence. He turns his body to iron as a defensive measure. Other demons are closing in on them but he did not notice them as he had been trying to pinpoint Tiamat's location. Juvia uses her water magic to protect him from an attack from . Gajeel alerts Juvia of Tiamat's presence and asks her to go find Natsu and warn him but they don't have a chance to do so as Keyes attacks again. This time when Juvia casts her spell her water is frozen by and it begins to advance towards her trying to surround her. The ice is broken as Gray enters the fray and attempts to battle Silver claiming he froze someone important to him. Keyes looks at Gray with interest now that he has shown that he is capable of breaking the devil slayer's ice. Gray, meanwhile is staring at the devil slayer in disbelief as he is flooded with memories from his childhood. Gajeel tells Gray that the slayer smells a lot like him. All three of the mages stare at Silver in disbelief completely ignoring the wall of fire that is headed towards them courtesy of . Natsu rushes to devour the wall of fire. He chastises his friends for getting distracted during a battle and thanks Tempester for the meal. Gajeel immediately tries to get him to leave but Natsu, too excited at the prospect of a fight, does not listen. While trying to decide which demon to fight he becomes confused as he recognizes whom he had thought was dead. Jackal informs them that all the demon gates have the ability to regenerate when they die. Natsu begins to fight with Tempester who casts his wind curse at the fire mage. Natsu falls on his back and Gajeel tries to tell him of Tiamat's presence but she appears next to Natsu and grabs him before he can finish his sentence. Natsu panics and tries to get away from her but she casts an immobility spell on him. The spell causes him to panic even further as it brings back memories from his captivity. He tries to get himself under control so that he can fight off the effects of the spell. To their great amusement Tiamat offers the demon gates one chance to leave with their lives as she is only interested in Natsu, Gajeel and Gray. The demon gates are amused by her offer and Tempestar demands that she get away from Natsu as he is not done with him yet. Tiamat calmly kills Tempestar with a single spell and the rest of the demons notice with unease that he does not regenerate. The use of her spell activates her Terrifying Presence ability. Tiamat attempts to bait Gray by calling Natsu her mate and he begins to realize what they are up against. Gray tries to fight against the overwhelming fear that is trying to control noticing that Deliora is no longer his greatest fear, losing Natsu is. He uses his hate for her to break her hold over him. Gajeel also fights with the effects of her presence and reminds her that Natsu is not her mate while Gray uses the distraction to get Natsu away from her. Juvia is not able to overcome the fear and collapses to the floor, reliving Connor's death. Gray feels badly for her. He cuts a piece of Tempestar's coat that had blood on it and orders Lucy and Juvia to take it to Porlyusica. He further instructs to Lucy to find Sting and the . Natsu sends Happy with them. Gray gets ready to attack when he is suddenly whisked away by Silver. He yells at him to let him go as Natsu needs him, getting ever more desparate as he can hear Natsu and Gajeel screaming but Silver claims he will have to defeat him first. Magic Used In This Chapter: Tiamat: * * * * Warren: * Gajeel: * Juvia: * Natsu: * Jackal: * Gray: * Category:Vol1 Chapters